Princess Celestia's Gown
by TheSnarkKnight30
Summary: Rarity tries to make the perfect gown but her horn breaks. Now it's up to her friends to make the dress. Will Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, and Derpy Hooves succeed? Enjoy! :)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic

**Authors Note: **This was a one shot I wrote for **opuscon789's **Community Story Collection.

Twilight Sparkle and her friends went to Rarity's house to go see how Rarity's dress for Princess Celestia's birthday looked. When they got inside, Rarity was laying on her drama couch crying her eyes out.  
" What's the matter, Rarity?" Twilight asks.  
" When I was brushing my mane this morning the brush hit my horn and now it's broken. I never got to finish Celestia's Dress." She cried.  
" Don't worry, Rarity! We'll take care of it." Twilight said with a smile.  
" How are we going to make a dress?" Rainbow Dash asked.  
" Fluttershy knows a lot about dresses. I'll read some books on dressmaking and we'll work together to make the best dress ever." Twilight Sparkle said.  
" Are you sure this is going to work?" Rarity asked.  
" Making a dress is as easy as taking candy out of a basket." Pinkie Pie said. Twilight levitated a note book and a quill out of her saddlebag and began to write a plan.  
**_Applejack: Thread the needle and tie the knot  
Pinkie Pie: Sew on the buttons  
Rainbow Dash: Work the Sewing Machine  
Derpy Hooves: Count the pearls for the design  
Fluttershy: Model the dress and inspect it  
Twilight: Measure and cut the fabric_**_  
_Every pony read over Twilight's plan carefully. Applejack grabbed the thread with her teeth and the needle between her two hooves. She growled in frustration as the thread missed the needle. Her body sweated in concentration when she was lining the thread with the hole of the needle. Finally, nine aggravating minutes later Applejack managed to get the thread through the needle. The thread was much too small to be tied with just her hooves. Holding the threaded needle in place with her teeth, she trotted up to Twilight to ask for help.  
" You finally got it!" Pinkie Pie cheered as she wrapped her hooves around Applejack's neck tightly. Applejack drops the thread as the needle pierced deeply into her tongue. Applejack yelped in pain and everypony turned around. Fluttershy walked over to Applejack and tried to pull out the needle in her tongue.  
" Somepony Git it out!" She screamed.  
" Hold on. Twilight, can we borrow the scissors?" Pinkie Pie asked.  
" No, ya ain't cutting' off mah tongue, Pinkie Pie." Applejack said.  
" This might hurt a little." Fluttershy says. Fluttershy was so nervous that her hooves began to tremble when she tried to get a grip on the needle. More blood spurts out of her mouth and Fluttershy gagged. Suddenly, Fluttershy fell to the ground.  
" What happened?" Derpy Hooves asked as she counted the beads and pearls.  
" She fainted. Pinkie, take Applejack and Fluttershy to a hospital immediately." Twilight said as she cut the fabric in a perfectly straight line.  
" What are we going to do now?" Rainbow Dash asked.  
" We have to keep working on the dress. We can't let Princess Celestia down." Twilight said.  
" You're right. Let's make this dress awesome!" Rainbow Dash says putting her hoof down on the sewing machine pedal.  
" 496, 497, 498, 499, 500! That's enough pearls to make the dress. All we have to do now is string them and put them on the dress." Derpy said.  
" That's great. I didn't know you were good at counting. Get the string on the shelf and start putting them on." Twilight said.  
" Okay, Twilight." Derpy hooves said. As she reached for the thread she slipped on the pearls. She fell on top of Rainbow Dash and her tail got caught on the sewing machine.  
" Twilight, help. It's eating my tail." Rainbow Dash said as her tail got more tangled into the sewing machine.  
" Hang in there, Rainbow Dash." Twilight Sparkle said grabbing the scissors. With one quick snip, Twilight chopped off the bottom of Rainbow Dash's tail. Rainbow Dash stared at her short uneven tail in horror.  
" Derpy, what have you done to my tail?" Rainbow Dash asked.  
" I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash. I just wanted to help." Derpy Hooves said.  
" It's alright, Derpy. We know you didn't mean it. Just try to stay out of trouble." Twilight said.  
The dress was almost finished. Rainbow Dash and Twilight worked  
for almost six hours working on her gown. Twilight wrote a letter to Princess Celestia to come over to Rarity's house and read it.  
" It looks awful." Rainbow Dash said.  
" She's going to hate it." Twilight said.  
Derpy Hooves sat in the corner of the room for hours feeling lonely and ashamed of herself. She faced the wall and didn't say a word. Something caught the corner of her eye. It was a golden ribbon underneath the foot of the manikin. Derpy walked over and yanked the ribbon from underneath the manikin making it topple to the floor. The loud thump startled Rarity's cat and the cat slashed the dress to pieces.  
" Derpy! You ruin everything! We told you not to do anything and what did you do? You destroyed the dress. I hope you're happy!" Rainbow Dash scolded.  
Derpy's eyes filled with tears and she tied the ribbon around the tattered dress. A cloud of smoke appeared in front of them.  
" Oh, no! The princess is coming." Twilight said. The three ponies stood in front of the dress to make sure she couldn't see it.  
" I'm here to see my dress. I'm so excited." Celestia said.  
" Celestia, I'm so sorry, we ruined your beautiful dress." Twilight said.

"I just don't know what went wrong…" Derpy Hooves said.  
" It's alright, Twilight Sparkle, let me have a look at the dress you made." She said. The three ponies took a step to the side to reveal the terrible dress.  
" I love it!" She says.  
" What? Why? How?" Rainbow Dash babbled.  
" It's not professional at all. You can't go anywhere wearing that." Twilight says.  
" Why not? It's much better than I expected. I didn't want a dress that looked professional. I wanted a dress that was made by my friends. It certainly stands out and it doesn't look like anything you'll ever buy at a store. It looks like it was made from the goodness of your hearts. Most of the time Princesses get dresses from professionals in Canterlot and they make the dresses look wonderful just so they can make more money.  
That's what makes it so perfect." She said as she put on the gown. Even though the dress looked like it was made by a brainless toucan, Princess Celestia still looked stunning in the dress. Princess Celestia went up to Rarity's room and fixed her horn with her magic.  
" Princess, your dress it looks horrendous. What happened?" Rarity asked.  
" It's a long story." Twilight said. Just then Twilight Sparkle learned a lesson, it is very important to see the beauty in everything, even if it isn't as perfect as she had imagined.  
THE END


End file.
